Memories of Broken Souls
by tink4512
Summary: “Baka! Don’t call me that uragirimono!” She said words dripping venom. She should hate this man. She should want him dead. Then why does she feel nothing but sorrow looking into his saddened face.


-1_**Memories of Broken Souls**_

-0-

"RANGIKU!!" Toshiro yelled watching his fukutaicho run off. "You baka! You can't take him!" Matsumoto Rangiku knew her taicho was probably right. She pushed hers legs faster and faster. Histugaya stopped chasing her to attack a Vasto Lorde.

_Gin… why betray everyone… why betray ME,_ Rangiku thought angrily using shunpo to reach him faster.

"Ran-chan…" Ichimaru Gin said miserably.

"Baka! Don't you dare talk to me!" Rangiku's reiatsu flared up. "How could you betray your home? How could you betray ME?" She asked sobbing.

"Ran-chan… I-I didn't mean to-"

"Baka! Don't call me that _uragirimono_!" She said words dripping venom. She should hate this man. She should want him dead. Then why does she feel nothing but sorrow looking into his saddened face.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I just want it to end. I want you to end me."

She gasped. "G-Gin I c-can't kill you. I came to talk to you!" Rangiku yelled realizing her true intentions. "Did you hear me Gin? I don't want you dead!"

Ichimaru ran at her unsheathing his zanpakto. _He's just going to kill me,_ Rangiku thought shocked. At the last second he jumped up and destroyed a hollow.

"Y-you saved me." Rangiku stuttered.

"I promised to protect ya Ran-chan."

_Flashback…_

"_No! Please leave me alone!" Matsumoto shouted from the ground._

"_Did the little cutie fall?" Her pursuer said with false comfort._

"_The girl said leave her alone!" Gin yelled jumping on the man's back. The young attacker was thrown to the ground and struggled to get up._

"_Gin! Don't hurt him!" Rangiku yelled running to her best friend. "You baka! You're hurt because of me!"_

"_Ran-chan… I'll always protect you." he said getting in a defensive position in front of Rangiku. "I promise!" He yelled attacking the man again._

_She ran and hid in a slightly open box. She watched the fight for what seemed like hours. "Don't kill him… please don't kill him." she mumbled like a silent prayer. Finally it was over. The man sauntered off. _He must've forgot about me,_ Rangiku thought running to her friend._

"_I'll go to that academy and become a Shinigami. I'll be strong." Rangiku said sobbing. She wouldn't be a burden._

_End Flashback…_

"How is betraying me protecting me?" Matsumoto growled angry again. She still didn't have the intent to kill.

"I-I didn't mean. I was tricked!" he muttered sadly. "That's why you need to kill me!"

"Stop asking me to do that! I can't. I won't" She shouted shaking her head. _Stupid tears,_ Rangiku thought angrily.

"You have to Ran-chan. It's the best way to protect you. Protect you from myself." he said holding her face in his hands.

_Flashback…_

"_Don't walk away Gin! At least tell me where you're going!" Rangiku sobbed._

"_I have to Captain Aizen said I have to report immediately to him." He said not turning around._

_I clutched the back of his robes tightly. "I graduate next year! Wait for me!"_

"_Ran-chan I…" He turned around a look of pure sadness on his face. "Don't cry. I hate to hurt you. I want to protect you."_

_Rangiku let go slowly. He walked away possibly walking out of her life for a long time._

"_I'm sorry Gin. I made you sad when you should be happy. I won't cry as long as you protect me." she whispered to low for anyone but herself to hear._

_End Flashback…_

"You don't need to cry Ran-chan." He said staring at her passionately. "Ya know I hate your tears."

"I'm not supposed to cry. You kept your promise and I didn't." she muttered sadly. "Kill me."

"Wait… what?" He asked laughing. "Killing you isn't protecting you Ran-chan!"

"Kill me Gin! With you dead… with you dead I'm dead!"

_Flashback…  
"Come on Rangiku! Who do you like?" Momo asked excitedly._

"_Hmm… maybe Hisagi. No Renji. No um…" Rangiku said looking around. Gin… I like Gin, she thought._

"_Make up your mind!" Rukia yelled._

"_Who do you like? Hm?" Rangiku looked pointing to her over excited friends. I like an uragirimono. I like a traitor, she thought sadly._

"_Captain Histugaya." Momo muttered blushing._

"_You know that um… new captain." She said looking down. She coughed over it but they all heard the name._

"_You like ICHIGO!?" Rangiku said hugging her petite friend. "He is so HOT! No he is fuckin' sexy!" Rangiku yelled thinking of the orange-haired captain._

"_We sort of go out…" Rukia said happy that her friends like him._

_Momo squeaked and Rangiku started making wedding plans. They joked before leaving._

"_Good they're gone. I'm happy for Rukia and Momo. I really am but they wouldn't like him. I shouldn't like him." Rangiku muttered walking upstairs._

_End Flashback…_

"Is that true Ran-chan? Would you miss me that much?" He said.

"I love you Gin. I want more than anything to die with you." She said filling the gap between their lips. She came up for air and Ichimaru fell over, blood all over his chest.

"H-how? Gin! GIN!" she said sinking down next to him. That's when she felt it a sword at her back.

"Ichimaru should've listened. All he did was beg for you to live you know. Baka." Aizen said kicking his corpse.

"Bastard! You killed him! Murderous fool! You killed him in cold blood!" Rangiku yelled unsheathing her zanpakto.

_With Toushiro…_

"Damn it! MATSUMOTO RUN!" Toushiro yelled angrily. _She can't take Aizen and why did he kill Gin, _he thought shunpoeing to the fight.

_With Ichigo and Rukia…_

"Where did that coward disappear to? I was just about to kill him!" Ichigo yelled looking around.

"Rangiku… RANGIKU! Ichigo hurry! Aizen killed Gin and is attacking her!" Rukia yelled worried about her friend.

"Okay! Rukia come on!" He yelled.

_With Momo…_

_Why did Shiro-chan leave his battle,_ Momo wondered finishing off an Arrancar. "Oh no Rangiku! I'm coming!" she yelled noticing her fight.

_With Rangiku…_

"Bastard! I'll kill you. BANKAI!" She had learned bankai to kill Gin. She now had a reason. She would kill Aizen.

"You are far too slow my dear." Aizen said stabbing her in the back.

"Aizen you are too unobservant…" Rangiku said falling to the ground. She then heard it the sound of sword piercing flesh.

"HEY YOU ESPADA YOUR LEADER IS DEAD!!" Ichigo roared. Rukia ran over to Matsumoto.

"Rangiku! Don't die here!" Rukia said using a weak healing kido on her friend.

"I love Gin. Tell Momo okay?" Rangiku said hoping her friend would understand.

"B-but he's dead." Rukia said tears falling down her face. Ichigo helped Rangiku up and put her next to Ichimaru.

"Let's go Rukia. A few Espada are still fighting." He said turning away.

"We… we can't just leave her here!" she stuttered.

"Kurosaki-taicho is right. I would want the same if Toushiro died." Momo said looking at her captain.

"I would want the same with Ichigo. But this baka never stays down long." Rukia said softening the mood.

_A few hours later…_

"Gin! It's dark! Gin?" Matsumoto said looking for her friend.

"Ran-chan I'll be your light. Just turn around." Ichimaru said happily.

She turned around and was no longer scared. Maybe death wasn't so bad.

_**The End**_

_A/N: Not exactly a happy ending but no a sad one either. GinRan! Oh sorry for the random ending a little too Disney (miracles do happen) for me._

_Uragirimono- traitor (probably used it wrong)_

_Baka- idiot/ stupid_

_Taicho/ fukutaicho- Captain/ Vice-captain_


End file.
